The Shadow Alchemist
by hopekills16
Summary: Hey this is a new story. It's about Ed meeting a new Alchemist. The Shadow Alchemist. They get stuck on the same mission and slowly we start to see a relationship possibillity.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow Alchemist

By: endmylifeatTwilight15

CHAPTER ONE

Me: Ps. I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT JUST THE IDEAS! Though I wouldn't mind owning Ed. starts daydreaming

Ed: DO WHAT NOW????

Me: oh well. Here's chap one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Edward Elric's POV)

I took the steps to the main doors of the Head Quarters two at a time. When I opened the door I heard someone yell, "Hey, The pipsqueak is back from his latest assignment." "SHUT UP, HAVOC!" I yelled back at him.

With that, I walked down the hall towards Colonel Mustang's office. I pushed the doors open with a bang and flung the assignment report down on Roy's desk. "Fullmetal, just the alchemist I was looking for." Roy stated calmly.

"What for this time?" I barked harshly. "I need a favor along with this assignment. You feel up to a challenge?" Roy asked me. "Depends on what you're talking about." I barked out. "Well, damn. This one proves the old saying the dog's bark is worse than his bite." A calm voice stated.

(Shadow's POV)

I waited for the reaction to my little comment from the shrimp in front of me that hadn't even noticed my entrance. His brother did though. The Fullmetal Alchemist turned around slowly. "Are you implying that I am harmless?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Nope. Just implying that you're louder than you are harmful." I replied.

"Edward, this is the favor. The newest member of the Military Alchemists." Roy explained. "So, you're the boy I've heard so much about. Edward Elric, The fullmetal Alchemist. Age, 16. Right arm and left leg are automail. Little brother's soul sealed away in a suit of armor." I listed off the information I knew on these two.

"Ok. You know who we are. Now, who the hell are you?" Ed demanded. "My name is Shadow. I'm the Shadow Alchemist. I'm 16 as well. No family though." I answered. "Roy, how does this favor involve this girl?" Ed asked. "Well. The favor I'm asking of you is to take her as a partner for assignments." Roy explained.

"NOT ONLY NO BUT _HELL_ NO!!!" Ed yelled extremely loud. "Why not?" Roy asked. "Because she's a useless girl." Ed declared. "Oh really? Shadow show him how use_less_ you are." Roy ordered. "Ok." I said. I clapped my hands and touched the floor and suddenly a stone post threw Edward Elric. "SHIT!" He yelled as he landed behind Roy's desk.

"I'll take her on as a partner when hell freezes over." Ed replied standing up. "Ed, Roy isn't asking that you take me on as a partner that you like. Hell, hate me if you want but one way or another I will be leaving on a mission with you and your brother." I explained. "NO!" Ed stated firmly. "Tell you what, Ed, you accept me as a partner and I'll make sure you get double the money and you get some time off to look for the stone. Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Brother. That's a good deal." Al stated from where he was standing. Ed looked me over. "How can I be sure you won't back out of the deal?" He asked. "Roy, make sure these two get my money for the assignment and my vacation period." I ordered. Roy nodded. I looked back at Ed. "It's a done deal. We'll leave tomorrow morning then." I said turning and walking out of the office.

(Later that night)

I was walking down the hall when I heard a familiar voice. I stopped by the vent through which the voice was coming. 'This ought to be funny.' I thought to my self.

"Al, I'm telling you. Having her as a partner is a bad idea." The first voice said. "I don't know, brother. She was pretty strong and she was nice." A second voice said. 'At least Al likes me a little.' I thought. "Yeah, she was nice…" Ed said pausing. 'Ok. Maybe Ed's coming round.' I thought. "To you, Al. Or did you miss the part where she threw me over Mustang's desk?" Ed finished. "Ok, you're right, but I still think we could use some help. I mean I really can't use alchemy and just hitting a homunculus, doesn't really help. Having her on the team would be a helpful, if not good, thing." Al explained. "Fine, but I'm not talking to her." Ed declared. 'Score.' I thought walking down the hall.

(The next morning)

I met them at the front doors. "Good morning." I said. "Good morning to you to Miss Shadow." Al said. "Please just call me Shadow." I asked. "Ok." Al replied. "Ok. Hey Ed. I know you're not going to talk to me because of what I did yesterday, but I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I really took it overboard throwing you like that." I said to Ed.

Ed looked surprised. I turned to Al and asked, " Shall we head to the train station? I believe our train in going to leave in half an hour." "Uh. Brother, I guess she's right." He said to Ed. Ed just nodded and looked like he was thinking something over. So, I led the way to the train station. When we got there I bought two donuts and a cup of coffee. I gave one donut to Ed and drank my coffee. I was just noticing that Ed was some where around five foot four. (He grew. Yay. He was such a shrimp. Ed: DIE YOU EVIL WOMAN! ME: Epp run away from the shorty.) 'He's the same height as me.' I thought. He was eying the cup of coffee. "Don't even think about it shorty. We wouldn't want to stunt your growth any more. Anyway you wouldn't like the way I fix my coffee." I stated. "Why wouldn't I like it?" He questioned. "I use a crap load of milk, and sugar and just a dash of chocolate coffee liquor." I stated before taking a gulp of coffee. "How the hell did you get…" Ed started before I shoved his donut in his mouth. "The wise keep a tight lip in cases involving me and liquor." I suggested with an evil glint in my eye. "ALL ABOARD! THE TRAIN FOR RISIBLE (totally made up.) IS LEAVING THE STATION IN APPROXIMATELY TWO MINUTES!" The conductor hollered. "Oh. That's our train, isn't it?" I inquired. Al nodded. We got on the train and prepared for a long uneventful ride. Unless, of course, you consider me and Ed making fun of each other for the entire ride.

(Roughly two long hours later.)

I jumped off the train. "Well. That was fun. So, what exactly is our assignment?" I asked expectantly. "Inspection." Ed mumbled. "Oh. Is that all?" I inquired. He nodded. "Then when we're done, can we go see my friend slash sister?" I asked with puppy eyes.

(Ed's POV)

I looked at her. She was doing the puppy eyes thing. 'Wow. I've never noticed she had aqua colored eyes before. They really go well with her long brown hair. WAIT! What the hell am I thinking?' I thought. "Sure. I guess we could go see your friend after we're done with the assignment." I reluctantly said. "YES!! Oh thank you. Thank you." Shadow said and then she hugged me. "Oops. Sorry." She muttered backing up and blushing. "Um. No prob. We should probably go and find a hotel." I replied and she nodded.

(Shadow's POV)

'Why the hell did I hug him??? He hates me. And what was with the 'No prob'? Was he actually being nice and he's blushing. Whoa. What will Meg say when I drag these two in? Oh God. I'm in for the boyfriend comments again. Why do I get myself into these situations?' My mind was going about a mile a second. I followed Ed and Al.

"Hey Shadow, are you ok?" Al asked. "Hmm. What? Oh. I'm fine. Just thinking something through." I explained as Al dropped back to where he was walking beside me. "You know, brother doesn't hate you." He said. "Oh yes, he does. I heard you two talking last night. Sorry." I muttered the last thing. "Vent outside our room?" Al asked. "Yep but how did you know?" I asked. "I saw you walking down the hall and I've always known that we can be heard through the vent." Al explained. "Oh. Ok." I sighed. Suddenly, my stomach growled.

Ed turned to look at me. "Hungry?" He asked. I nodded. "Well hurry up the faster we get a room the sooner we eat." He teased. "Ok. How about a race then?" I asked. Ed looked me over. "You're on." He said. "Alright. Al, say go." I said. "Ah, go?" Al said uncertainly. Both Ed and I shot off leaving Al in the dust. "Hey guys. Wait up." Al yelled running behind us.

When Al got to the hotel he saw Ed and me standing there panting. "Who won?" He asked. I pointed at Ed and Ed pointed at me. "You tied?" Al asked. That's when we noticed we were pointing at each other. "Shadow, you were ahead of me by like five feet." Ed said. "Yeah but I tripped you, shrimp." I stated. "DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP!" Ed yelled. "Fine, but we need to get rooms and go eat before I die." I complained. "Ok." Ed said. We walked in and we rented two rooms. One for the boys. One for me. "Ok. Time to eat." I said pushing open their door. "Ok. Ok. Chill." Ed said walking out with Al in tow. So we set off the find food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hio. This is my first fanfic on this website so please be nice to me.

Ed: Or you could just beat her to a bloody pulp.

Me: EDWARD ELRIC! I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp.

(Punches Ed and loses intrest in the weakling.)

Me: ok I know she doesn't know me but I would like to thank animefan127 (I think that was what it was) I read her fma stories and decided to write my own. So Ty, animefan127. Whelp. This is chap one I'll try to get chap 2 out soon. Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow Alchemist

By: endmylifeatTwilight15

CHAPTER TWO

Me: I'm back. Did anyone miss me?

Ed: No.

Me: Well. Fine then you don't get any presents that I brought with me.

Mustang: endmylifeatTwilight15 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of that just her story/ fan fic.

Me: That's right.

Ed: What presents?

Me: The ones you don't get.

Ed: I want the present.

Me: Nope. You were mean to me. You don't get a present.

Ed: You suck.

Me: Shut up, Ed.

Al: Here's Chapter Two

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were walking back from the place we had stopped to eat at when I realized we were in one of the best towns to shop. "Oh. Ed, are we going to start the assignment today or can I go roam for a bit?" I questioned eyeing a shop. Ed looked at me, sort of surprised, and said, "No, we won't start until tomorrow. So. I guess you could roam a little bit." "Oh great. Thanks." I said as I started off. "Wait," Al called after me. I stopped. "Brother, isn't it dangerous for her to wander around on her own? I mean, she _is_ a girl and a state alchemist." Al finished.

"Hey, I can take care of myself, Al." I said walking back over to him. "No, Shadow. Al's right. It would be dangerous. We should come with you." Ed decided. "Well. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm pretty tired. So, you two have fun and I'll see you when you get back to the hotel." Al said and then he ran off. "Al!" Ed and I yelled.

(Ed's POV)

"Well. He's gone, so we might as well listen to him and have some fun." I heard Shadow say. I looked at and was slightly dazed. With the sun hitting her hair the way it was, it lit up with a red tint I hadn't noticed before. 'She is kind of pretty. Wait. When the hell did I start thinking like that? She's just an assignment partner.' I thought. I found out that I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, might as well." I said.

(Shadow's POV)

I looked at Ed and saw him smiling. 'Wow. He's cute when he smiles. What? Oh, please someone tell me I didn't just think that.' I thought. Then I returned the smile as I returned to eyeing the shop. "Why don't we go there first?" He asked pointing towards the shop I was eyeing. I gave a huge grin. Then we started walking.

(Noon)

We were sitting at a table outside of a restaurant talking. We had bought a few things but only had a bag each. "This is fun." I commented. "Yeah, but I can't help feeling like Al set us up." Ed replied. "Siblings." We both sighed at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. Then the waiter brought our lunch.

"So, you know a bunch about me and Al, but we don't know anything except your name and your age." Ed mentioned. "Ask away and I'll answer." I answered. "Ok. What's your favorite color?" He asked. "Black and blood red." "Favorite animal?" "Wolf" "Is that your original hair color?" "Yes." "Do you ever dress up?" "Not really." "Do you have any siblings?" He asked. I stopped eating. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." Ed said.

"No. I said I would answer every question. I should tell you," I sighed. " I had a little brother once. I think about four years ago. I was twelve and he was eleven. Then one day, we were at the park playing when…" I stopped for a second. Then I continued. "He was killed. Shot. He was killed instantly. Then I got shot. I should have died but didn't. The bullet went straight through my heart. That was that."

"I'm sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have asked." Ed commented. "No. Don't worry. I've been needing to tell someone that." I explained. "Um. Why did you become a dog of the military?" He continued hesitantly. "To help." I replied. "What's your favorite number?" I looked up at him. Ed was grinning. "13." I replied watching him. He chuckled. "Has it ever been lucky for you?" I grinned. "I think it has been pretty lucky in a few situations." "Really? When?" He asked. "That's for me to know," I said, standing up." And for you to possible find out." I walked off. Ed sat there for a little bit, looking surprised. "Oh. Believe me. I will." He muttered getting up and following after me.

(Later that evening.)

Ed and I were walking back towards the hotel, when I stopped and faced towards the sunset. "What's wrong?" Ed asked, looking at me. I looked around. "Nothing. Let's get back to the hotel." I said with a cold blank look on my face. "Ok, but I want to know what's bothering you first." Ed demanded. "Ed, just go!" I half yelled. "Tell me what's wrong first." Ed yelled back. "You know, I think I just figured out why Mustang was trying to talk me out of convincing him to let me work as your partner." I yelled at him. "Oh. Really? Why?" Ed yelled. "Because you're an ass." I stated dropping my voice to a whisper by the end of the sentence. "Wha?" Edward seemed surprised. "You heard me." I said. Then, I turned, dropping the bags with my stuff in them and ran away from him. "Shadow!" Ed yelled but I was already gone. 'I have to talk to Al.' He thought.

(Al's Pov)

Ed walked in. "Brother, you're back. Did you have fun…" I asked my question dwindling away at the look on his face. I watched brother throw some bags on his bed. "What's wrong, brother?" I asked. "She… I don't even get it all. She stopped and when I turned around she was looking around. She told me we had to get back here. I said , ' ok but I want to know what's bothering you first.' Then we got into a huge fight. She called me an ass, and ran off." Ed explained. I said, "Well she'll come back when she isn't mad anymore."

(Ed's Pov)

I was about to reply when something outside in the street caught my attention. "What's wrong, Brother?" Al asked me. "Al, I think I just saw envy take off in the direction Shadow did… We have to find her, Al." I said quickly. Al looked at me for a second while I took another glance out the window. "Al, we have to go now! I just saw Lust." I exclaimed. "Ok, Brother. Lead the way." Al replied. With that we both ran out the door.

(Shadow's Pov)

I ran into a nearby forest. 'Why didn't he just go? Why did he have to make me mad and make me yell? Oh my god. I'm being a totally irrational teenage girl. Hell's bells, but still. Envy probably attacked Ed after I ran off. That stupid boy!' I thought. It had started pouring when I got into the forest and, already, I was soaked. I had various scrapes and cuts all over me from the branches of trees and from falls. After five minutes of running, I started crying. 'Why the hell am I crying?' I screamed in my head.

Suddenly, there was someone in front of me. I stopped. After a second, I could see it was Envy. I turned around and saw Gluttony. I turned again and saw Lust. A wall of rocks blocked my fourth option. "What do you want?" I spat at them.

"You." Envy spat back and for some odd reason an image of my little brother flashed across my mind. (In my fanfic Envy and Edward aren't related.) "Why? I'm just a girl." I almost hissed at them. "Can I eat her?" Gluttony asked. "No, you cant." Lust replied. "You're one of us, shadow, or have you not noticed the mark on your lower back." Envy snipped. My hand strayed to my back. "Ok. You've noticed the mark but do you know what it means you are?" Lust asked broadly.

"I refuse to believe I'm like you!" I yelled as I clapped my hands and pulled a sword-like object out of the wall. I charged at Envy. Lust stabbed me with her nails and Gluttony attempted to eat my foot. I slashed at Lust and broke all her nails. I slammed the broad side of the sword into Gluttony's head. Then I turned to Envy and slashed at him. He jumped away. The next thing I knew, I heard him say in my ear, "You'll come 'round soon enough, Sister." Then he was gone.

I started walking in a random direction. My eyes started to droop and then I was falling and hit the ground. The last thing I saw was a boot.

(Ed's Pov)

I heard something and ran towards it. When I got to a clearing I saw Shadow lying on the ground. "Shadow." I breathed. She was covered in blood. I started towards her when I noticed the homunculus mark on her lower back. "Wha?" I muttered. "Brother, what's wrong?" Al asked walking into the clearing. "Nothing. I found her." I said picking shadow up before Al saw the mark. "I think she had a run in with Envy, Lust, and Gluttony." I said as I walked back to town. "How do you know?" Al questioned me. "There's a bite mark on her right ankle. She has puncture wounds, cuts all down her arms, and that's all." I said as we reached the edge of the forest. "But how do you know Envy was involved?" "I saw him." I replied as I walked into the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hello everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had some family issues to take care of. Then I had to got to Tri-State in Enid to sing and I had finals too.

Ed: Whoa. Wait. You sing?  
Me: Yeah. I have for two years and I got invited to Tri-State to be in the honary Choir.

Ed: Rolls on floor laughing

Me: Omg. It was hot on the risers, cause they had like 20 per row on the enough risers for 10 per row.

Ed: Still laughing bout the fact the endmylifeatTwilight15 sings

Me: I hated it but I'm going to do it again next year.

Ed: Ok. I'm better. Looks at endmylifeatTwilight15 and burst out laughing again

Me: Sick 'em, Fido.  
A large dog jumps on Ed.

Me: Well tune in for Chapter Three. Snicker 


	3. Chapter 3

The Shadow Alchemist

By: endmylifeatTwilight15

CHAPTER THREE

Me: Congrats. It's Chapter Three.

Al: Hey, Twi. Where's Edward?  
Me: I don't know ask Fido.

Al: Who's Fido? Epp. Al sees large dog sitting on Ed.

Ed: (wheezing) Help……Me.

Me: Aw. Fido wouldn't hurt a fly. Come here, Fido.

Large dog runs over to endmylifeatTwilight15 to get a belly rub.

Mustang: endmylifeatTwilight15 DOES NOT, no matter what she may wish, daydream, or say, OWN FMA OR FMA CHARACTERS.

Me: Here's Chapter Three. Snicker

(Two days later.)

(Shadow's Pov)

I gerked up and bit my lip. I was extremely sore. "You should lie back down. You were pretty badly hurt." A voice said from my right. I looked and saw Ed (Who else?) sitting there. I leaned back against the pillow. "You know, don't you." I stated rather than asked. He nodded. "Yeah. Well, at least, I know now the reason why I didn't die." I whispered. "Yeah, I'd say so." Ed stated. I looked at him. He was looking at the floor. "Ass." I stated. When he looked up, he saw me grinning. He, slowly, grinned as well.

(Three days later.)

I was walking with my arms behind my head. "So, can we go see my sister, now?" I asked poking Ed. "Sure. Where does she live?" He replied., smacking at my hand. "About a two hour walk east from… right….Here!" I yelled as I ran off the road we were on. "Hey, Shadow! Wait up." Ed yelled grinning and running after me. Al watched this with an anime sweat drop. Then he followed us.

(Roughly two hours later.)

I banged open the door on a sweet looking house. "ELLO, ELLO, ELLO! Paging my Therapist! Get your ass down here!" I yelled startling Ed and Al. "Girly, you're just asking for me to kick your ass, aren't you?" A female voice yelled back. "Yes, but you cant. I brought peoples with me." I yelled. "Ooooo. Really? I'll be down in a second. I just got to get the paint off my hands." The voice drifted down to us. I turned to Ed and Al. "Sorry. She's an artist." I sighed. "Haha! You are too little sister." The voice belonged to a woman in her early twenties. The woman had long stark black hair and hazelnut eyes.

"So. These two are the people you brought? Let me guess the blonde midget is your bf." She said. "Who are you calling a midget? I've got a full like three inches on you!" Edward exclaimed. "No, Megan. We're just assignment partners. After we go back to Central, I highly doubt that we'll see much of each other. Oh and I won't have any vacation time for another couple of months." I explained, casually flopping lengthwise on the couch.

"Shade, didn't I tell you to quit gambling!" Megan exclaimed. I threw my hands up in a helpless motion. "I can't. It's too interesting." I said. Ed and Al (as much as a suit of armor can.) were gapping by this point. "Shut your mouths before you catch a fly." Megan said as I pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I lit one and Megan complained, "You said you'd stop." "I said I'd stop. I never said when." I replied putting one leg and arm on the back of the sofa.

Ed gapped and asked, surprised, "You smoke?" I looked at him. "Yeah. I've been smoking since I was fourteen. Right after the death of my brother." I explained. "Brother, you should shut your mouth now." Al told Ed. Megan took my cigarette and put it out. "You're not smoking in my house. Now, go upstairs and take a shower." Megan ordered. "Fine." I said, stomping up the stairs.

(Fifteen minutes later.)

Megan was up stairs helping me brush my hair. We were just talking. "Does Edward know?" She asked quietly. "Yes." I replied. "Does the little brother know?" She asked. "No." I answered. "Aw. Too bad." A voice said from outside the window. "Envy. Go away." I snarled. "Why? You wont do anything to me while the Full metal pipsqueak is here," Envy chuckled. "You're afraid he'll reject you." "God damn you!" I yelled and I jumped out the window.

I slammed Envy against the tree outside. "Haha. So, I made you mad by calling you a chicken, did I, Ni-Chan?" (Ni-Chan is Japanese for big sister I think.) Envy said. "You bastard. Why the hell won't you leave me be?" I yelled. "Because you're my big sister. You're supposed to watch out for me." Envy snickered. "I HATE YOU! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" I yelled in his face. "That's it. Get mad. Find out who you truly are now, sister." Envy snickered. "SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!" I screamed, shaping my hand into a stone spike. I tried to punch him but he moved slightly to the right and I missed. "And now they 'All' know, Fury." Envy snickered. I looked down and saw Ed and Al. "Shit." I whispered. I dropped Envy and ran. Ed followed me. Envy stood up and left. Al just stood there and stared at the hole in the tree.

(Half an hour later.)

I finally stopped running. For some reason, I was crying. My knee's got weak and collapsed beneath me. 'Why did someone bring me back? I was dead and they brought brother back too. Why do I always end up crying when it's something involving Ed?' I thought miserable. I was sitting on my knees and I slumped forward to put my forehead on the ground. My tears mixed with the dirt and I thought, 'Why would anyone like me? I'm a homunculi.' "I just want to die." I whispered. "No." I heard someone say. Then, I felt a hand touch my back. It was cold. 'Ed.' I thought. I scooted away from him. He kept his hand on my back. "Leave me alone." I mumbled. "No." He replied. "Yes." I shot back. I could almost see him cock an eyebrow. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes."

Be this point we both had little smiles showing. "Come on, sit up." Ed urged. I straightened my legs so that I was fully lying on the ground. "You little evil thing. That's the opposite of what I asked." Ed said, poking me in the side. I practically jumped away from him with a small shriek. Ed grinned evilly at me. "So, you're ticklish." He said as he moved closer to me and started tickling me. I started twisting and turning while I was laughing and screaming. Ed. Started laughing too. This went on for a few minutes until I sat up and hugged him. He seemed surprised and then he hugged me back. He held me for another five minutes, and then he let go and stood up. He held out his hand, smiled, and said, "Come on, let's go." I just looked at him, and then I smiled and took his hand and got up.

Megan was in the kitchen making cookies when Ed and I walked through the door that led from the kitchen to the yard. She looked at us and laughed. "I thought so," She said. "Both of you need to take showers. Ed, you can use the one on this level. Shadow, upstairs." We went where we were told to and showered. When we met up in the kitchen afterwards, we got cookies. I walked into the living room with a stack of five with one hanging out of my mouth and I laid down on the couch. Ed followed me. He lifted up my head, sat down, and let my head rest in his lap. Alphonse walked in, saw us like this, and started laughing. I threw a pillow at him. I managed to knock his head off. Ed started laughing and I just grinned.

(That night)

I was sitting on the roof. "Hey Shadow, are you up there?" A certain blonde midget's voice called up from his bedroom window. "Yeah." I replied. "Can I come up?" He asked. "Sure." I said. I heard a bit of scuffling and then saw Ed climb onto the roof. He sat down next to me. I cut a piece of apple off the core and offered it to him. "Thanks." He said taking the piece. "If you two aren't careful, people will think you're a couple." Megan said. Then, she whipped out a camera and took a picture. I threw my knife at her as she jumped off the roof. It hit the tree opposite me. "Ha. Ha. You missed me." She cackled. "Well. That had to be the most interesting thi…" Ed stopped and looked at me. "Does Meg know Hughes?" "Ah. Yes. Why?" I asked. A look of pure horror came across his face. "She's going to give that picture to Hughes!!" He exclaimed. I looked at him. "Well. We're screwed." I stated taking a bite out of the apple. "What do you mean? Why don't we go try to get the film?" Ed asked standing up. "It's useless. She's hidden the film and I know her and Hughes too well. Give up, and sit down. It's a nice night. Let's enjoy it." I said grabbing one of the belt loops on the back of his pants and pulling him down to sit next to me.

(The next morning.)

"Ah. Do you three have to go so soon?" Megan asked. "Yeah. We're pressing our limit as it is." Ed explained. "Yes. We're pressing our time limit as it is." Ed explained. "Yes. We have no choice or else Mustang will send people after us." Al said. "Yep. I'll try to come back as soon as I can, ok, sis." I said. "Ok. Be safe on your trip, you three. Oh and little sister make sure to bring those two with you next time, too." Megan said as Ed, Al, and I got on the train. "I'll try." I laughed. "Hope to see you again, Megan." Ed said. "Sure, pipsqueak." She replied.

(Two hours later.)

I stretched on the platform and Ed laughed. I smacked him upside his head. "Ow." He muttered. We all walked towards HQ. Ed had his serious report in hand and in my hand was my joke of a report. We stopped in front of the steps that led to the front doors of HQ. "Well, boys. This is it. As soon as we turn in our reports, we'll have new assignments. Most likely in totally opposite directions. We might as well say our goodbyes now. So… Goodbye." I stated stepping up on the first step. "Wait." Ed exclaimed. I turned and cocked an eyebrow. "Why don't we eat dinner together, tonight?" He asked. I smiled. "It's a date, Ed." I snickered over my shoulder running up the steps.

(Later in Mustang's Office.)

I threw my report down on Roy's desk. "Ok, Roy. What's my next assignment?" I asked. "Here," Roy said, handing me a file. "Hey. Shadow, do you want to go out to dinner, tonight?" I took the file and walked to the door. "Sorry, Mustang. I've got a date tonight." I said over my shoulder. I walked out the door. Mustang put his head on his desk. "Damn." He muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yay! I'm done.

Ed: I don't like doges.

Al: endmylifeatTwilight15 is happy she finished this chapter because she has three people standing behind here with guns aimed at her head waiting for the next Chapter.

Megan (Not the one for the fanfic. The one from real life): I can't wait for the next chapter, little sister.

Me: Quiver. Shake

Robyn: You rock at this fanfic thing. Can't wait for you to finish it.

Tifa: Hurry up and start Chapter Four.

Me: Whispers Help me please.


	4. Chapter 4

The Shadow Alchemist

By: endmylifeatTwilight15

CHAPTER FOUR

Titled: Date Rape

By: Robyn

Robyn: I titled it date rape. LOL!

Me: She scares me but is the only one who read this one while it was in rough draft form and then promptly threatened to hurt my bf if I refused to write more. It's thanks to her that it went from Chapter four to Chapter seven/ eight. I'm still trying to decide if I want to cut Chapter Six in half because of the length.

Al & Ed: endmylifeatTwilight15 does NOT, no matter what she says, dreams, or thinks, own FMA or FMA Characters. She does own Meg and Shadow.

Mustang: (To Robyn.) Who the hell are you?

Robyn: Well, I, one, don't feel the need to tell you and, two, it would ruin the story.

Me: pulls out flamethrower If you… pauses to count Four don't shut up. I'm going to start barbequing before I type Chapter Four. Ps. I encourage everyone to eat Beer bratwursts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(7:00 Pm)

I opened the file. 'Jeez. That sends me all the way into the old war zone. Shit. This'll be fun. It requires my special talents.' I thought. I looked at the clock. "7:05. Oh. God. I'm five minutes late." I yelled. I grabbed my keys and a small purse. I shut and locked my door. Then I ran down the halls to the front steps of the HQ, where I was going to meet Ed for our date.

(Ed's POV)

I looked at my watch. 'Seven minutes past seven. Maybe she decided not to come.' I thought. "Oh. My. God. Ed, I am so sorry. I looked at my next assignment and lost track of the time." Shadow exclaimed. When I turned to look at her she was doubled over with a hand pressed against her chest. I could see she had her hair in an intricate bun, that was beautiful, and she had a few strips of hair on the sides of her face. She straightened and I was what she was wearing.

Shadow was wearing a black bodice type shirt over a purple shirt with bandage like sleeves, and a black skirt that revealed her ankle on one side but slanted half way up her thigh on the other side. With this outfit, she had a pair of black combat boots. That's when I noticed the tattoo on her thigh. IT was a rose caught in a spider web. 'Nice.' I thought.

"It's not a problem, Shadow." I said. "I was so into my new assignment, but let's not talk about missions, ok?" She asked smiling as she took one of my hands. My right hand. "Ok." I said. I was surprised she had decided to hold my auto mail hand. 'Normally, everyone avoids my auto mail. That or they make fun of it.' I thought. I just smiled a little.

(Shadow's POV)

I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye and smiled too. 'I guess he got the message. I guess it was my way of saying that I don't care that he has artificial limbs. I think it's actually kind of cool.' I thought. "So, where do you want to eat?" I heard him ask. "Hm. I don't care," I replied. "Anywhere is fine with me." "Ok. That really narrows it down." He said sarcastically. I chuckled a little. "Oh, doesn't it." I replied. He laughed at the innocent grin, I had replied with.

"How about we go some place small then?" Ed asked. "Ok." I answered. We were going to walk around a bit before we ate but since every teen loves food, and we had no clue what to talk about, we talked about food.

"Have you ever had sushi?" I asked Ed. "I don't think so. What is it?" He asked. "Slightly steamed or boiled fish wrapped in seaweed with rice." I explained. "Ew. No, I have never had sushi." "It's good." "That's disgusting." "Ok. Ok. I like it and you don't. Why don't we talk about something else?" "Ok. What do you want to talk about?" "I don't know. I brought up food. So, it's your turn to pick a topic, Ed." "Um. Ok," Ed stopped and looked at me. "I don't know if I ever said this but, well, I'm sorry."

I was confused. "Sorry for what?" I asked. "I'm sorry," Ed explained, looking at the ground. "Because I upset you back in Risible, then you ran off and got hurt. It was all my fault. I'm sorry." I just starred at him surprised. Then, I started to laugh. Ed snapped his head up and looked at me. I hugged him, still laughing. After a second, he hugged me too. "Oh my, Ed. I didn't realize you felt like that. Oh my. You don't need to say you're sorry because it's not your fault. I should have told you why I wanted to get back inside. Oh my. I'm sorry. I can't stop laughing. Oh my. I'm sorry." I laughed.

We pulled away from each other and Ed brushed a tear off my cheek. Then, I noticed he was on the verge of laughing too. "I think if you want to laugh you should, Ed." I stated. He just grinned. At that exact moment, bother of our stomachs made it known that they were empty. "We should eat." Ed suggested. I nodded and took his right hand as we headed towards the little restaurant, we had picked out to eat at earlier.

(After Dinner.)

We decided to walk around a park that we stumbled across after we ate. We were just enjoying each other's company. After a bit of walking, I sat down on a swing. Ed just started pushing the swing. The night had turned out beautiful. We could see a bunch of stars.

"I know I said not to talk about our missions but I'm curious." I said. "Curiosity killed the cat." Ed replied. I looked over my shoulder at him. "What's your assignment?" I asked. "I have to go to Lore." He replied. "Oh." "What about you?" "I have to go to a new town that the refuges built. I have to use some talents of mine to blend in." I explained.

"What are you talking about? You can't get mixed up with them. You'll get hurt." Ed exclaimed. "They won't hurt me." I explained. "How do you know that?" Ed asked after he stopped the swing and looked me in the face. "My mother is one of their people." I stated. Ed's face showed that he had no clue where that fit in. "I'm ishballian, Ed. Or at least half." I stated loudly. I stood up and was about an inch away from him. We were glaring at each other. "Brother! Where are you?" We heard Al yell. "You should go. I have to get my stuff packed. I'll…" I paused for a second. "I'll see you in a couple of months." I finished.

(Ed's POV)

I watched her disappear into the dark. Then, Al walked up to me. "Brother. Hey, Brother. Mustang told me to find you. He says we need to leave tonight. What's wrong, Brother?" Al asked. "Nothing, Al," I said. "Let's go." I led Al in the opposite direction that Shadow had gone.

Me: Now, that didn't seem as perverted as Robyn was making it sound.

Ed: Well, there were a few spots where better words could have been used.

Shadow: I don't know. I liked it the way it was.

Ed: I thought it was fine.

Robyn & Me: Awwwww! PUPPY LOVE!

Al: snicker

Me: Sorry for the short Chappy but it was what worked.


	5. Chapter 5

The Shadow Alchemist

By: endmylifeatTwilight15

CHAPTER FIVE

Me: I loved this chapter as I was writing it at three in the morning and typing it at three the next morning.

Ed: Five bucks says it's perverted.

Robyn: IT IS!

Shadow: Again. I like it.

Mustang: Yeah. It looks good. Oh and btw. EndmylifeatTwilight15 doesn't own FMA or any FMA characters.

(Two months later.)

(Ed's POV)

I hadn't seen Shadow since that night. I knew that her mission was a long term one but… "Brother, are you going to check if she's back?" Al asked me. "Yeah. I'm going to check her room at least." I answered. "Ok. Well, I'm going to go to the room." Al stated walking off. I nodded and walked towards her door. I could see her light was on and could hear music. I knocked on the door.

(Shadow's POV)

I heard someone knocking at the door. I opened it and saw Ed. I grabbed him, pulled him into my room, and shut the door. "Ed, I didn't know you were in Central." I said, hugging him. He hugged me back. "I just got back five minutes ago." He explained. Then, he noticed I was wincing. "What's wrong?" He asked taking a step back. "I got into a scuffle during my assignment." I explained. "How?" He asked worried.

"Well. The reason why I was assigned to that mission was because I can act. Well. I guess I forget about Shadow, the state Alchemist, when I do this because some military soldiers started making trouble and I led the revolt against them." I explained. "You got hurt didn't you?" Ed asked. I nodded. "How bad?" Ed asked. "Not to bad. I have a cut on my back and a couple down my arms. Oh and I got shot in the stomach." I replied, the last said as an after thought.

"What?" Ed half yelled. I just looked at him. "I'm fine. Honest." I stated. Ed looked at me. "I can't believe you got hurt on an information gather type mission." Ed commented. Then, Mustang walked in. "Mustang, will you please learn how to knock?" I asked him. "Oh. I'm sorry, Shadow," Mustang said. "Am I interrupting you and your boyfriend?" "He is not my boyfriend." I half yelled. "What she said." Edward said. "Ok. Ok. Whatever, you two." Mustang responded.

What do you want, anyway, Mustang?" I asked, pushing a strand of sun-bleached hair out of my face. "Well. I was going to let you know Full metal was back but it seems you already found out. So. If you two aren't dating, can I buy you dinner, Shadow?" Mustang asked. Before I had a chance to snap no and Ed had a chance to kill Mustang, we heard a pistol cock.

"You have paper work to do, Roy." We heard Riza Hawkeye say coldly. No body moved for a minute or two. Then, I said," Oh, and Mustang for future reference, I will never go to dinner with you. I would rather marry Gluttony." At that point, Mustang developed an anime sweatdrop. Edward just looked at me.

After Riza lead Mustang away to do his paper work, Edward looked at me. I raised an eyebrow in a 'what?' expression. "Were you serious about the marrying Gluttony thing?" He asked. "Hell yeah." I replied. "Ok. Um. By the way are you busy tonight?" He asked. I kept the smirk off my face but my eyes danced happily. "Maybe. Why?" I replied.

Ed put his left hand on the back of his head before he continued. "Well. I was thinking, maybe, if you're not busy, that we could go get dinner together." He answered. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Ed. Is the Full metal alchemist, who is the youngest state alchemist and on of the toughest non-caring alchemists, actually asking me out on another dinner date?"

Ed was blushing a bright red. "Yeah. You pretty much got it in one shot." He said, looking at the floor, embarrassed. I started laughing and his head shot up as he glared at me. "And here I thought after last time, you would barely even talk to me. Yet, here you are asking me out to dinner again." I managed to get out between laughs. Ed glared at me and snapped, "Well. You could just say no." Then, he stomped out of my room. I just starred at my open door.

I ran down the hall after Edward. I found him at the front doors. "Edwa…" I started but right as he was turning around to look at me, I tripped on a step and started to fall. I slammed into Ed and we rolled a good ten to fifteen feet before we came to a stop. Ed was flat on his back and I had managed to straddle his hips with my hands on either side of his head.

"Hi, Ed. How are you?" I asked as I grinned evilly. "What are you following me to make fun at my asking you to dinner, again?" He shot back angrily. "Nope. I'm following to find out if you wear boxers, briefs, or tidy whities." I replied. "Do what?" He gasped. "And from the looks of things, I'd say boxers." I chuckled evilly, snapping the exposed elastic band where his pants had gone down a little and his shirt was up. He just starred at me open mouthed. "Oh and to tell you if you don't pick me up for dinner at seven," I leaned into whisper the last part in his ear. "I'll caststraight you with a dirty spork."

It was about that point in time when we became aware of the whistles and jests from the crowd that had gathered around us. I stood up, helped Ed up, and yelled, "Aren't the rest of you suppose to be working?" With this comment, I sent an evil glare in the direction of the crowd and they dissipated instantly. I looked at Ed and said, "Remember, Edward, seven sharp." Then, I added, "I'll have a spork ready just in case." I skipped away into the building laughing at the expression on his face.

Robyn & Me: WOOOOOOOOOO!

Ed: O.O

Shadow: Happy face

Mustang: Rolls of floor laughing.

Me: Chapter Six soon peoples. Night.


	6. Chapter 6

The Shadow Alchemist

By: endmylifeatTwilight15

CHAPTER SIX

Date Rape, The Second

Titled by:

Robyn

Robyn: Snickers I couldn't help myself.

Me: We know.

Ed and Shadow: pulls out rolls of duck tape We could fix this problem.

Robyn: Bon….

Me: Slaps hands over Robyn's mouth No. None of that. I need to keep this as clean as possible.

Al and Mustang: O.O

Megan: Rolls on floor laughing endmylifeatTwilight15 doesn't own FMA or FMA characters. Maybe in her own little world but not here on earth.

Me: sighs Sad but true. Anyway, owning the Pipsqueak would be too much trouble.

Ed: Who the hell are you calling…

Shadow: Yells over Ed. Chapter Start.

(Ed's Pov)

At exactly seven, I knocked on Shadow's door. She opened the door and held up a spork. "You're five seconds late… But I'll let it pass this time." She snickered as she pitched the spork over her shoulder. I gave an exasperated sigh. Then, I noticed her clothes.

Shadow was wearing a pleated black miniskirt with a black off the shoulder top, which clung to her every curve and had elbow length sleeves. She had on fingerless blood red lace gloves from her elbows to her knuckles and a pair of red sandal like high heels that laced up her ankles. Her hair was down and it looked good. Adorning her neck was a black heart with steel wings. She looked very sexy.

(Shadow's Pov)

Ed reached out and touched a lock of my hair, which was hanging in front of my shoulder. "You look really good." He stated. I could tell he liked what he was seeing. I grinned. "Thank you." I replied. He just nodded with a smile as his eyes pretty much ate up all they saw. "I think I need to find a stick or a baseball bat." He stated still looking me over. "What for?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. "To beat the other guys off of you." "Why, Edward, for a dinner date you're oddly possessive. I wonder why." "You look really good." I laughed.

I took his hand and pulled him towards the front door. We were almost to the front door when we ran into Mustang. "Well. Shadow. Full metal. What are you two up too?" Mustang asked. "We're going to dinner." I stated. Mustang raised an eyebrow and said, " You two, are on a date, aren't you? You don't wear a miniskirt for just anybody, Shadow." "So. What of it?" Ed growled. "When did you start having a social life, Full metal?" "That's none of your damn business." Ed answered. "And, Shadow, when did you start acting like a girl?"

I clapped my hands and touched the floor where my shadow was. As I stood up, a portion of my shadow followed and wrapped itself around Roy. I stomped off in the direction of a dark alleyway. Edward quickly followed me. 'He won't like me anymore. No matter how 'good' I look. Not after what he just saw.' I thought. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist causing me top stop. I turned and saw Ed. "Go away! Leave me alone!" I yelled at him. "I don't want to." He replied. I stared at him. Then, I closed the distance between us and hugged him. When he hugged me back, I buried my face into his neck.

(Ed's POV)

I was surprised when she pressed her face against my neck but it felt so comfortable. I pressed my cheek against her hair. I wanted that moment to last forever with us just like that. I had never felt like I did, right then, before.

(Shadow's POV)

I took a step back and smiled at Ed. "I'm sorry. It seems I keep screwing up on our dates. I started the fight last time and now this. I'm sorry." I whispered, looking at my hands. Edward reached out and took my hands in his. When I looked up, he said, "Don't be sorry. I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming Mustang." I smiled at that. He had a warm look to his eyes. Then, my stomach growled, and his eyes danced with laughter. "Let's go eat." He said. I nodded.

(After dinner.)

We decided to go to a club that allowed minors in. I was sitting at a table waiting for Ed to come back with our drinks. I was just thinking. 'I really enjoy going on these dinner dates with Edward. Last time, I dressed to impress. This time, I dressed to tease him. I wonder when he'll get the guts to ask me to be his girlfriend.' A drunk man interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey sweetie. You want to go home with me?" The man asked. A drink got set down on the table and I felt a metal arm wrap around my waist. "Sorry. She's mine." I heard Ed say. A frown creased the man's face. "You're not the sharing type, are you?" He asked. "Nope. I'm afraid, I'm a greedy bastard and want this treasure all for myself." Edward explained. The man shook his head and walked off.

Ed looked at me and saw I was looking at him. "What?" He asked. "I'm just trying to decide if you really mean what you said." I answered. He grinned and said, "Surprisingly enough, I really did mean exactly what I said. Shadow, I really like you a lot, and I was wondering. Um. Would you be my girlfriend?" He was blushing and I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. It took him a few seconds to engage his brain and kiss me back.

When we separated, he had a sheepish look in his eyes. "I take it that was a yes." He said. I laughed. "Yes, Edward. That was a yes." I replied. My eyes were dancing with amusement. "But you do realize the first person to refer to me as 'Full metals new girlfriend' will die a dark and horrible death." I told him. Edward nodded and laughed. I liked the sound of his laugh.

We were just about to dance when a hand came down on Edward's shoulder. As he turned, I saw a tall broad man with a white X shaped scar on his face. "Are you a state alchemist?" The man asked. My blood ran cold and turned to ice as I realized the man was Scar. "Um. Yeah. Unfortunately." Edward replied. I had a tight hold on his left hand. I knew that I could not have moved, even if I had wanted too. I was frozen with fear. Edward looked at me and realized who he was talking to. "Sorry, sir. We have to go." He said, pulling me out the door.

Me: Sorry for the short chapters but I've been busy for the past couple of days.

Robyn: snickers This could be so perverted.

Ed & Shadow: Please can we kill her.

Me: NO. Chapter Seven soon.


	7. Chapter 7

The Shadow Alchemist

By: endmylifeatTwilight15

CHAPTER SEVEN

Me: Hello. Here's chapter seven.

Ed: Are you alright?

Me: No, not really. I'm tired… Oh. Btw peps this is going to be the last chapter for a week or so. Depending on how many people aim Paintball guns at me.

Ed: Go get some sleep.

Me: Ok. Right after this chapter.

Ed: Ok.

Shadow: First, when did Ed start actually caring. Second, endmylifeatTwilight15 doesn't own FMA or FMA characters.

We were running. Or Ed was running and pulling me after. When Edward decided he was far enough ahead of Scar, he stopped and tucked me into a corner. "Stay here until I come back for you, ok?" He asked. "What if you don't come back?" "Trust me. I will." He clapped his hands softly and made a wall in front of me. I had enough room to slide down the wall against my back to sit with my face buried in my knees. I was terrified of Scar and now I was terrified for Ed.

(Ed's POV)

I had to led Scar away from Shadow's hiding spot. She was so scared of him, she couldn't even move. I was taking each and every turn I could. Suddenly, I ran into a dead end. "Shit!" I said as I heard Scar getting closer. I clapped my hands and pulled a nagenata out of the wall. Scar came around the corner. "Hey. Little boy, this isn't anything personal. It's just that state alchemists go against the will of god." Scar stated. "Who the hell are you calling little?" I yelled at him. I swung the nagenata at him.

(Shadow's POV)

"I have to do something. He could be killed while I just sit here. I have to do something. Anything. I've got it." I said to myself. I clapped my hands and touched my shadow. It crawled up the wall and out of sight. 'God, I hope I'm not too late to help him.' I thought.

(Ed's POV)

Scar caught a hold of my right arm. Suddenly, gears and bits of metal went flying in all directions. Then, I saw a shadow crawling towards Scar on the ground. When it was right behind Scar, it jumped up and wrapped itself around Scar. He tried to struggle against it, but when that proved useless, he blew a hole in the ground and disappeared into the sewers. I ran to find Shadow's hiding place.

(Shadow's POV)

I heard footsteps. They were running. I was so tired. I had curled up in the bottom of my hiding place. I just wanted to sleep. "Shadow? Shadow!" I heard a voice call. "I'm over here." I mumbled barely loud enough to be heard. "Shadow," There was relief in the voice. "Can you make this extra wall go down?" "I'll try." I whispered. I clapped my hands and touched the wall. Nothing happened. "I can't." I whispered. "Ok. Hold on. I'll be back with help."

(Ten minutes later.)

I heard the footsteps of two people and a suit of armor. "Shadow! Are you still there?" It was Ed. "No, pipsqueak. I went to Risible." I snapped. 'I want to sleep.' I thought. I heard Mustang say, "That's her, alright. Here. Step back, Full metal." I heard someone clap their hands and touch the wall. It disappeared and I curled into a tighter ball because of the cold air.

I felt Mustang slide his arms under me. Then, he picked me up. "Nnn." I breathed. "Full metal, we need to get her to the hospital. She over did it." Mustang said. "I figured that out when she couldn't use alchemy. Let's just hurry." Ed responded. It was right about then that I blacked out.

(Several hours later.)

I woke up, raised a hand, and saw a very light shadow. "It just came back an hour ago." A voice whispered softly. "Oh." I sighed. I was still tired. I looked at Ed. "Your arm." I whispered. "It was auto mail. No big deal. I just have to go back to Winry's to get it fixed. How are you feeling?" He asked. The worry was all over his face. "I'm fine. A little tired, but fine. I panicked and used all of my shadow. It was a stupid thing. I could've killed myself." I said and I noticed how Edward paled at my last sentence. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah, but I'm fine. I just need food and sleep." I stated. "Ok. Hey, I was thinking. Would you like to come with me to my mechanic's?" Ed asked. I raised an eyebrow. He blushed. "Ok. Yeah. I would like to go with you." I answered.

"Great. We'll go as soon as you're better." Ed said. "That'll be around noon." I stated with a yawn. Ed smiled at me and I felt my heart melt. "Ok. Now, get some sleep." He told me. I nodded and went to sleep.

Me: Sorry it's so short. I'll work to make the next one super long.

Ed: Ok. Now, get some sleep.

Shadow: Wow. Ed, you are so original.

Ed: So what?

Me: softly snoring

Ed and Shadow: Awwwww.

Ed: Covers endmylifeatTwilight15 with a blanket I'm pretty sure we shouldn't let you sleep like that but I'm not going to wake you up to move ya.

Shadow: Good night people.


	8. Author's Note

A/N: Hey. I found out I write a bit better when I write my stories in the form I use on my Fruits Basket story. So, I'll be re-writing my code: Lyoko story and my FMA Story. Plus, I lost my focus and I don't like the way the pre-written but not posted chapters went. It might take me a couple of weeks but I'll try to work fast. Thank you so much for putting up with my failure as an author but we all have our moments. Mine just happens to be engulfed in flames but it'll work out soon. Please keep posted. TY again.

Hopekills16


End file.
